


The Girl with the Pretty Name

by MrProphet



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: An alternate POV, because the original one has been bothering me for thirty years.





	The Girl with the Pretty Name

Wila, Warrior-Queen of the Tree-Top Kingdom, perched in the branches and watched as the impatient stranger ran off through the forest below her.

“Lion-O,” she chuckled thoughtfully. “Tough name for such a pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate POV, because the original one has been bothering me for thirty years.


End file.
